Live by magik, die by magik
by divinus clementia
Summary: After the recent battle with the ultimate evil “The First”, willow now being a Goddess tries to start a coven when an old friend shows up with a challenge she just can’t refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Live by magik, die by magik**.

**_After the recent battle with the ultimate evil "The First", willow now being a Goddess tries to start a coven when an old friend shows up with a challenge she just can't refuse. _**

Chapter 1

Now in Rome, Giles and Anya found a nice little shop called "Maghi tutti" which translates as "Magicians all". There, like at the magic shop back in Sunnydale, there was a room which Giles turned into a training room.

"Watch out for this one, it's gunna smart" Willow shouted as she chucked a kinda weird energy ball thing at Buff as a part of her training in the back of the new magic shop.

"Don't worry about me" Buffy replied pulling a 12th century deflection shield off the wall "I got it covered" blocking the energy ball "Come on, is that the best you've got, lets crank it up a notch"

Willow, now getting slightly annoyed that she used a priceless antique to block a goddesses attack answered "You wanna crank it up, we'll crank it up" now all white eyed and starting to float Willow moves her arms and the whole room starts to shake, then, like the time when willow tried to destroy the world, she put out her hands but instead of a dark evil bolt of black magic she shoots out a white light forming in the shape of a lightning bold form each hand. Buffy, just dodging the white goddesses attack, yells "What are you doing Will?"

"Cranking it up" Willow replied. Now white orbs were flying round her like little flies but bigger and balls of light. Again she puts out her hands but this time instead of funky lightning the orbs flew like knives. Just then Giles walked in and shouted "Resisto" and the orbs stopped as if frozen in space "Mortuus" and the orbs just disappeared.

"What in the world were you doing?" yelled Giles "You could have killed her with those"

"They were harmless really, I put a charm on the room, anyone who gets hurt in here won't really be hurt, as soon as they step out side of the room they would be healed" Willow replied now not floating "More importantly how did you do that"

"Well, since I got that magic from the coven in Devon I've been practising and building up my magik because one day you maybe gone Willow and we'll be cut off from magik" answered Giles

"What do you mean! Are you planning on killing me" Willow said slightly high rate and worried.

"No no of course not, it's just now that you're a goddess you could be called any day by them to join the other gods and goddesses" Giles said trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean? How do you know that I'm going to be 'called'?" Willow replied now quite intrigued.

"I've been reading about how when witches or other powerful beings become gods or goddesses in every case, and that's not many, they get called and they ascend, and if that happens to you we've got to have some sort of magikal back up, so that's why I started training"

Now slightly scared and worried Willow and Buffy went home with some books to do some more researching.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I haven't find anything on how to prevent you from ascending Will, have you?" Buffy said peering her head up from out of a book. "Willow we're meant to be finding a way to stop you from ascending and you're just testing out your new powers. If you think we're gunna do your research for you then you've got anoth…"

"That's the 7th reference to "the sisters of Dea Pactum" I've found maybe they can help" said Willow as she stopped floating and glowing.

"Oh you were…doing…some kind of reading mojo thing. Sorry I thought you were flunking off. Anyway what this about the sisters…of…drr Pacman" answered Buffy

"Its Dea Pactum, and I think they're a coven but that was written in Oraculums' compendium of ancient prophecies" said Willow in a slightly confused and bemused tone.

"So? They're a coven lets go get them and make them do some kinda mojo on you" replied Buffy feeling very proud of her self for working it out.

"Well, Oraculums' compendium of ancient prophecies is a book of, well, prophecies so anything in it is either done or is yet to be done, so "the 8 sisters of Dea Pactum" are either dead or not yet born so they're not gunna be much help" answered Willow in a disappointed tone.

"Or not a coven" muttered Buffy without realising what she had just come across.

"What was that?" asked Willow

"They might not be a coven yet" replied Buffy

"Wait a sec you're right. They might not be a coven yet, they might be just witches. If they are and we can get them to as you said "do some kinda mojo" and I can stay. Yay I might be able to stay

So after a slight outbreak of happiness and dancing they went back to "Maghi tutti" (the new magic shop)

"We're gunna need…wait we can do the same spell we did to find the potential just with some changes. So we're gunna need skin of snake, chrysalis, tumble weed and…ancient timber" Willow proclaimed walking through the door of the new magic shop. "Oh, and a fire"

"Why are you going to need these things Willow? What for?" asked Giles wondering why a self proclaimed goddess would need ingredients for a simple locator spell.

"Because I tried doing it the "goddess" way and it didn't work so now I'm altering the "to find a potential slayer" spell" replied Willow in a kind of non-sealant "you know what I mean" kinda way

"No, I mean who are you looking for" replied Giles

"Oh, right, ever heard of the 8 sisters of Dea Pactum, they're some kinda really powerful coven that's yet to get together" replied Willow

"But we're gunna change that, that is if they've been born" Buffy said interrupting Willow whilst still being aware of the goddesses great power

Giles walked over and picked up a book named "Magik of the Gods" and started to read "The 8 sisters of Dea Pactum. They are the souls of 8 great witches and other powerful beings. They were extracted from their vessels and so they were just floating around in the ether. Some were made corporial to help and guide great magical beings, others were turned into higher powers and some are just still floating in the ether according to ancient legend. So I guess, yes you would need a special spell to locate them"

"And a fire" added Willow chirpily

Willow sitting in front of the fire place with a basket of ingredients, starts the spell and as she says them she adds the ingredients to the fire:

"To light the aura of the new:

skin of snake and chrysalis too.

To indicate a coven member:

tumbleweed and ancient timber."

The fire started to glow with a white soothing kinda glow.

"An egg that means the spirit to come

Take this, oh Spirits, and my spell is done."

The fire glowed green then spurted out a ball of light and it once again hit Dawn but this time she wasn't near any doors. "Dawny do you always have to hog all the magic locator thingies" said Willow in a jokey kinda way

"This is no laughing matter Willow, if she is really one of the sisters then this is big, you of all people know that some of the rituals are…challenging to say the least." Replied Giles in a slightly worried tone

Xander interrupted just as he was walking in from the training room with "Dare I remind you about the resurrection of Buffy ritual, the cuts and the throwing up of the snake yeah what was up with that."

"I can take it, I'm stronger now, I've…we've, been through a lot, I can take anything they can throw at me." Dawn interrupted

"We still don't know if it was just the spell mucking up or if you're really a "sister", but I'm sure if there is any ritual Willow might be able to take any pain you might get…away" snapped Buffy

"My spells never backfire" Willow replies with a violent snap "So that means that our little Dawny is one of the "sisters of Dea Pactum" which also means that we've only got…7 more to go."

"Here are some books on ancient covens, some on gods, goddesses and their followers, some on ascending, some on transformations, some on the whereabouts of certain powerful members of Dea Pactum: Aer, Ignis, etc. and what the heck here's some on spells for re-ensouling and vessel creation. Lets get researching" Said Giles as he passed Willow and the gang some old and rather boring looking books.

"Has anyone found anything yet, because let me tell you as much fun as looking through old torn tattered books is I think we've all got something better to be doing." said Xander in a very bored and un-amused way.

"Okay, it says here that Terra was made into a powerful ball of energy used as a key for the gates between demonic dimensions, so, that's…you Dawny, it says that Terra was one of the more powerful witches out of the 8 sisters, she used Gaia to channel power from the earth this made her very powerful. She then used her magik mostly for healing purposes for her friends, family and anyone really but she mainly used for the rebirth and growth of the earth. So Dawny you're really quite powerful" exclaimed Willow with her head in a book occasionally poking her head up once in a while to give Dawn a reassuring smile.

"Here we are, Visus, she was last seen on mount Olympus in 1226, which means she probably been reincarnated by now so we've got no way of knowing where she is. So that's really no help at all" proclaimed Giles slowly getting more and more disappointed. By now everyone is getting really bored and slightly high rate then "Eureka" yelled Dawn "Sorry I've just always wanted to say that when I've found something. Right it says here that Visus left behind a magical crystal which used in the right spell will lead another sister of Dea Pactum to the vessel that contains her spirit or soul you know what I mean…But the crystal, called the crystal of susiV, has been lost for over a century and not only that, but the spell has been lost for even longer so no luck there. Sorry"

Like a bullet Giles shoots up, fly's behind the counter, bends down, pushes a button and one of the shelves on the wall spins around and on the other side is another shelf but with artefacts and other things that don't have prices. "When I was looking around the shop, when we first came, I found this, and it turns out these are priceless artefacts and magikal symbols used in powerful wiccan and demonic rituals" picking up a crystal from the shelf "Now this, this, is the crystal of susiV,. But as for the spell…I got nothing"

"It's called the scroll susiV, why have they capatalised the 'V' and not the 's', I guess its one of those ancient rules although, it's on that word" said Dawn in that kinda chirpy way she has.

"It's, Visus backwards, and as for the scroll I can do something about that" said Willow getting up out of her seat.

"The scroll of Visus, lost for ages

spring a light from these very pages

bring the book, we need, to me

to free my from this destiney"

With that a light flew up out of the book and in mid-air transformed into the scroll.

"Okay so now we have both the crystal an the scroll is there anything else we need, if so do we have or can we get them" said Giles not at all surprised at what just happened

"Yeah we do need some other ingredients but we've got them all, so lets go get them and get started" replied Willow in a chirpy very happy kinda way

"Okay we have all we need to do the spell so lets get started" said Willow standing behind Dawn, who was sitting in front of a circle of twigs, covered in a weird blue powder, inside of which was four different coloured crystal balls surrounding the crystal of Locus. "Are you ready Dawny"

"Do I have to do it, why can't you, you're the all powerful goddess" replied Dawn in a slightly scared tone of voice

"I can't do it I'm not a sister of Dea Pactum, you're the only one that can do it. Remember what you said I think it went something like 'I can take it, I'm stronger now… I can take anything they can throw at me'" said Willow in a kind of 'go Dawny' kinda way

"Okay here goes nothing: power of dea pactum, come now to help me

take my power and fold it three

The blue powder on the wood starts to glow and turns into a kinda magical ring and starts to float

show me the way, to the one I require

open the path with mystic fire

The four different coloured crystals start to float an the ring starts to pulsate

find Visus with spiritual powers

guide us with a magical tower

The wood starts to float

Combine the elements of my spell

Now finish it with the sound of this bell

She rings the bell and everything starts spinning, the crystal starts to float, and one by one each set of items combine with the crystal of susiV, the crystal starts to glow and moves on its way.

"Here we go, come on everyone lets go find Visus" yelled Willow keeping her eye on the crystal.


End file.
